Pokemon Tabletop: Hunters of Noh Islands
Archipelago of Noh Noh is a small collection of islands that each house many different shrines dedicated to specific gods. Each island is home to a few cities and villages, with each island being controlled by a Kahuna. Kahunas act as the islands leader and therefore is the one that governs the island. These people also are seen as the strongest, wisest and bravest warriors. The Kahunas also have the duty of being the representative of the Hunter's Guild of their respective island. Hunters will oft go to challenge the Kahunas to earn merits and special ranks in the Hunter's Guild. Shrines are scattered throughout the islands. Some are more common knowledge while others are hidden. Each shrine acts as an alter or prayer site to that specific God. Though the Shrines are dedicated to one specific God or Gods it does not mean that they stay put. Gods are fickle creatures and like to roam. If a god so chooses to appear before those that pray to it then that individual is quite lucky. The Hunter's Guild is a guild that is spread throughout the islands with one in each major city. Here Hunters go to accept quests to aid in the town or island is some way such as: slaying a dangerous Pokemon, fetching an item, escorting and many more. Hunters are seen as respected members in their society and can sometimes can even be seen as celebrities or guardians of that city. Hunters risk their lives for whatever reason they carry. Some fight for glory, some for gold and others for the respect and safety of their homes. Noh Islands Map A small collection of 10 islands. Each island houses shrines from ancient times that houses Legendary gods. Each island has also a unique capture method that they use on wild Pokemon. * Bhak'Loh * Dher Moh * Ghor'Makh * Jaghri * Mohd Qui * Tah'Luh * Tilkah Roh * Vohok * Wuhk Fih * Yhri Sra Player Characters Main Characters * Sihu Quanah * Clep'toh Yhigma Play By Post * Nalvarti Earthhewn * Laniakea Kaʻanāʻanā * Zer'Kus Kelba * Y'Atall Lana * Mahina Mele * Mmuo Egwu'nkwa One-Shot * Chrys An'thuum * Ta'alin Rythir * Kal'teij Va'nee Retired * Takr'ell Suun * Ohte'tan Suglhavo * Ma'Kaal Kvho * Jaka'Muaia Vhemeshi * Amon Capture Methods Each island has developed a unique style of capture used on wild Pokemon. * Capture Tags - Tah'Luh ** Similar to cleanse tags, these pieces of paper are thrown at the wild Pokemon and they are bound into the sheet. Upon failure the paper is ripped to shreds. There are different levels and kinds of magical papers that offer different modifications to the capture. * 'Apricorn Balls - Ghor'Makh ' ** Quite the the technical advancement by scientists they have found a way to store a Pokemon in a ball carved from Apricorns with magic symbols carved into the ball. The balls are thrown at Pokemon and they are converted into a ball of energy and trapped in the ball until it stops shaking, signifying a successful capture. * 'Charms - Tilkah Roh ' ** Small charms that one wears on a bracelet or necklace that hold the Pokemon in a ceramic form. An ancient art that requires the caster to preform a spell that encases the Pokemon in stone until they are petrified and shrunk into portable, wearable jewelry. * 'Tattoo Binding - Yhri Sra ' ** Known to be one of the most ancient ways of capture the caster utters a spell and and the Pokemon begins to turn into ink. As the ink forms it flies to the caster to the spot they choose and begin to bind to their skin. * 'Mind Melding - Vohok ' ** A deep connection that allows the Pokemon and Tamer connect and meld minds. Though with two schools of channeling, this form allows a strong, deep connection that does not fade. The Tamer must focus on the Pokemon's mind and meld with them to succeed on the capture. * 'Crystal Bracelets - Jahgri ' ** Beautiful accessories carved from the earth that are enchanted to capture and to hold Pokemon. When the caster attempts capture the bracelet glows and shoots out lines of energy that grab hold of the Pokemon pulling them into the bracelet. Each bracelet has 3 notches on the top that hold the active while the bottom holds the rest throughout the facets of the bracelet * 'Dolls - Wuhk Fih ' ** Often mistaken as toys for children, these are actually Pokemon formed into the shape of dolls. When a caster casts the spell magical thread surrounds the Pokemon and attempts to create a doll out of it. The dolls can change size at the caster's will to allow easy carry. * 'Totem Staff - Bhak'Loh ' ** A staff or wand that holds carvings of the Pokemon bound to that staff or wand. Upon capture the staff's magic fires out roots and vines that trap the Pokemon and bring it into the staff and creates reliefs down the staff of those bound in it. The staff can change shape as to which Pokemon are active as they sit on top. * 'Patches - Mohd Qui ' ** Small patches that can be placed on clothing or anything that is able to be sewn upon. Each caster carries a personal needle that is enchanted with power from them that is flung at a Pokemon as it wraps around the Pokemon and turns them into patches. Each seamstress or tailor often wear their active Pokemon on a significant piece of clothing * 'Blood Vials - Dher Moh ' ** Small vials that hold the essence of the Pokemon and is released by a button mechanism. The catcher shoots a dart out of a blowgun that if it hits the Pokemon's skin it will begin to absorb them into the vile creating a glowing essence of that Pokemon. Hunters' often wear their active party on a small belt across their chest or hip for easy access. Log Archive Prologues * Jaka'Muaia Vhemeshi Prologue * Ohte'tan Suglhavo Prologue * Sihu Quanah Prologue * Takr'ell Suun Prologue Solo Session * 12/12/2017 (Takr'ell) * 12/16/2017 (Ohte'tan) * 12/21/2017 (Jaka) * (Sihu) Chapter 1 * Session 1 * Session 2 * Session 3 * Session 4 * Session 5 * Session 6 * Session 7 * Session 8 * Session 9 * Session 10 * Session 11 * Session 12 * Session 13 * Session 14 * Session 15